Bloodbath
by Sushi loves Whitlock
Summary: Jasper is no longer held back by Forks and its memories. One night he's teamed with a mysterious woman clad in black and the world as he knows it changes dramatically. AU


******Author's Notes – _I'm sharing this story with y'all. It was_**_ my first attempt at writing. It was originally submitted for the Afraid of the Dark OS Contest but the story was so fun to write that Bella and Jasper wanted to tell me more about their adventures. I want to thank my wifey and partner in crime, DarkNnerdy. Thank you so much for not only being my pre-reader but inspiring me. This story is dedicated to you. This grasshopper bows down to you Unagi Sensei._

**_My other pre-readers JaspersBella and SparklingFae thank you so much for your support and for offering to read this. And my beta, Mynxi, from one beta to another, you rock!_**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

_Songs - _

_Meet Your Master - Nine Inch Nails_

_Fuck Me Like You Hate Me - Seether_

I stepped out into the cool desert night. It was pretty quiet except for the occasional sound of my boots as they hit the ground. My destination was ahead of me; the white villa that practically glowed under the moonlight. I pulled my jacket up around my face; no need to have my skin reflect like a beacon of danger around me. I reached the outer stucco covered wall and my brain immediately calculated that it was an easy 10 foot scale. Piece of fuckin' cake but I also needed to make sure there wasn't any type of surveillance around. Quickly runnin' the perimeter I saw no humans and leaped. As I crouched on top of the wall, I surveyed the area and quickly and methodically rewired the cameras and laser detection system so it would still appear to be working but really they weren't. James Bond had nuthin' on my ass. The armed guards that I saw from the recon photos earlier this evening weren't around but that didn't mean they wouldn't be. I was ready for anything.

I landed onto the property as quiet as I could. If humans were nearby, my landing would have sounded like a small animal to them and therefore, not a danger. I chucked to myself thinkin', "if they only knew." My partner was supposed to be here shortly. I had no idea who it would be only that it was a "she" and she wasn't freelancin' like I was; she was actually on official assignment. Also, she was new at this. Shit, a newbie, I hope she didn't get in my way as I worked. I knew she would be studyin' my dossier beforehand, so I hoped I didn't have to babysit her ass. I looked around and let my senses take over. I could smell the ocean a few miles to the west and it was mixed with a heady scent of the jasmine plants that had been warmed by the sunlight earlier. Crickets chirped into the night and some random human noises coming from the villa ahead indicated that nobody was aware of me or my partner; whoever she was.

I ran another perimeter on the inside of the property to make sure I got all the security equipment under wraps before scaling the buildin' and onto the roof. As I climbed up, I quickly thought back to my former family and how fuckin' glad I was to have left that life. All those years of making a mockery of bein' a vampire had taken their toll and I was done. All the mistrust they had of me and their lack of faith was more than I could take. I remembered the day I took my hat, my boots, flicked my Zippo and walked the fuck away. I headed back to the south and visited with my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. They welcomed me and never once made any judgments.

I laid down on the roof and stared at the stars for a bit as I recalled how good it felt to be back on the human diet. I adapted Peter and Char's method of only going for criminals and other not-so innocent folk. I remembered feeling like a man who was stuck in the desert and finally gettin' water when I sank my teeth on my first human after such a long fuckin' abstinence. Animal blood; though sated some of my thirst just wasn't the same.

It was just then that I heard it; what sounded like an animal landing on its feet but I knew it wasn't. She was here; the show was about to start.

"Whitlock, you there?" her voice whispered into the night air; much too quiet for humans to hear.

"Up on the roof, darlin'," I echoed my reply.

"Alright. I'm heading in from the ground and you go in from the top."

"Sounds good to me." I stood up and scaled down the side of the building and used my nail to cut into the window pane below me so I could climb in stealthily.

As I entered the room, I smelled it immediately. The scent of freshly spilled blood coming from the floors below. I ghosted down; not wanting to miss out on this. My venom started to pool and as I hurried down the stairs, I stopped dead.

There was a body on the floor with its blood flowin' freely onto the travertine tiles. He wasn't dead but he was definitely unconscious. There were humans alive huddled in a corner but they seemed frozen in fear so I ignored them, for now.

_What the fuck was goin' on?_

Her back was turned to me with her regulatory cloak neatly folded on a small table near the front door. From my view, I could tell she had a rockin' bod especially with her tight black outfit. I could see her back and the curve of her hips. Her hair was in a neat braid down her back and I wanted to see more. Her scent was floral but also somethin' else; somethin' more alluring...was that the scent of amber warmed by the fire as well? It was an intoxicatin' elixir and mixed with the blood that was spilled onto the floor, I wanted more. Much more.

"Nice of you to join, Whitlock," she said with a pleasant but teasin' lilt to her voice; her back still turned to me.

Her voice had a familiar air to it but I couldn't place who it was.

"Ma'am," I replied as I walked slowly towards the scene.

The air was thick with fear and apprehension. I tried to feel out what this girl, no woman, was feelin' but it was faint as though she was encased in thick glass or something.

_The hell?_

I reached her side after what seemed like hours of walkin'. Somethin' shifted in me and I once again felt like that man in the desert. Only this time, it wasn't blood I needed; it was her and I knew at that point, she had me. But what if she didn't want me?

She was wearing a black beanie that she had pulled a little low tight against her face but I could still tell she was fuckin' beautiful. She turned towards me and if I were still alive, I would have fallen dead right fuckin' there.

_Bella fuckin' Swan._

Bella Swan was a vampire and a member of the fuckin' Volturi? When did this happen? How? And with ruby red eyes too. Fuck. She was beautiful when I knew her back then, but now... Fuck me.

"J-Jasper? You're THAT Whitlock? I mean, you're him?" She looked up at me, wide-eyed in shock and I could feel more feelings emanatin' from her; a little stronger but still muted. Shock. Confusion. Awe and lust.

_Awe and lust? Fuck yeah, Whitlock!_

"The one and only, ma'am," I chuckled, pretendin' to tip an imaginary cowboy hat.

Bella shut her eyes and shook her head as though she was clearin' out some cobwebs in her head. I had so many questions for her, but I knew right now wasn't the time or the place.

"Right." She opened her eyes and her demeanor shifted. It was like she was feelin' the same thing I was. We needed to talk but there was time and place for that and right now wasn't it.

"So this guy." She pointed to the man bleeding on the floor. "He's one of their runners. The group there, is the drug lord in the gold colored robes along with him are his bodyguards. The staff had been evacuated earlier per the directive and we've got a group tailing his other family members. They'll be watched closely."

I nodded as I tried to focus back to the work at hand. I was glad that she had followed the directions and not tried to make this a rogue mission like my previous partner had. He had put us into a precarious situation where I had no choice but to destroy him. I was afraid that my freelancin' days were over after that but I was glad that they called a few days later with this job.

I looked up at the group that was in the corner. The smell of sweat and piss started to fill the air fuelin' me to send a little more fear at them. This wasn't the first time I had been asked to destroy a drug cartel. Our vampire leaders wanted in on this knowin' that it would give us more feedin' opportunities. When one of these humans got greedy though, it was time for me to step in and clean things up. Sure it was a little nefarious because I wasn't stoppin' this drug war; I was just usin' it to my advantage. Drugs were gonna be a part of humanity regardless. So long as innocent children weren't involved, and I knew our vampire leaders were against that, I was gonna get my piece of the proverbial pie.

"He is El Tigre, Bella?" I asked her; my eyes going back to looking at her.

She had curves I wanted to lay my hands on and her legs were so long. For decades, I had nothin' but that boyish body of a wife; that controllin' pixie bitch, to look at. This, her in front of me was a sight for my sore dead eyes.

"Yep, and please, Jasper, I go by Isabella these days." She answered with laughter in her eyes; eyes that I knew I could get lost in and never come out and I really didn't fuckin' care.

_Right, focus._

I walked over to the group of men, steppin' over the unconscious man and his pool of blood but stopped. I couldn't reach them. Something was keepin' me from them. Somethin' or someone.

"Isabella?" I turned around and looked at her in obvious confusion.

"Oh yeah. Oops, sorry," she answered and gave a nervous giggle.

All of a sudden whatever the fuck that was blockin' me from the men was lifted and in a blink of an eye, I had the man known as El Tigre by the scruff of his fuckin' neck. I dragged the man over the pool of red as I headed back to Isabella causin' the group of men to cry out in fear. I could feel my eyes gettin' dark as I inhaled their fear and sent it back to them. I loved this shit and couldn't wait until I got my hands on them.

_Patience, you'll get your chance._

I dropped El Tigre in front of Isabella's feet and waited for the interrogation to come. It was my job to make sure the Volturi representative had all the answers before we did away with the scum. I sent El Tigre some trust as well as some fear so that he would talk.

I watched as Isabella grabbed that piece of shit human and lifted him off his feet. Her eyes had darkened just a little now and I could see that she was lookin' forward as much as I was to this. I watched as she ran her hand down his chest as a lover would and I sent more trust to El Tigre as we both seemed to lull him into this false sense of security. Isabella was startin' to mesmerize me just as she was mesmerizin' El Tigre. Her movements were graceful and like a siren, I was so fuckin' quickly drawn into her.

"So, El Tigre, what is this about using children as mules to carry your shit across the border?" Isabella asked; her voice carried a slightly husky tone and I knew she was usin' her feminine wiles to get her information. I made sure to send another stream of trust to the man and at the same time. I wished she was caressin' me and whisperin' to me instead of to him.

The asshole didn't talk at first but he was clearly entranced by her. She was good at dazzlin' him. She asked again, this time in Spanish and he responded. He explained that it was easier to ply the local village kids to do his biddin' because all he'd have to do was threaten to harm their parents. Sometimes, he'd actually send one of his more muscular guards over to their house just to play the heavy henchman but more often than not, a threat was all that was needed. He was fuckin' scum and he was fuckin' proud of it too.

I watched as she asked him about the types of drugs he trafficked and he rattled off cocaine, heroin and ecstasy as though it was a grocery list. I searched his feelings and found no guilt. Zero. He was scum and he was gonna die.

When she was done, I saw her bring him to her closer in a lover's embrace as though she was gonna kiss him, she bit down and drank a couple pulls before unlatching herself. She turned to me and grinned; her smile tinged in crimson and I was hungry. For blood, for her.

"Share with me?" She held him out as blood spurted out and splashed onto her. Not wantin' to waste too much, I quickly went over and grabbed the man before latching down on the same sweet spot as her mouth had been. I had never done this and it was hotter than fuck. I could taste her venom as I pulled the blood in. It was definitely flowers like lavender and amber along with somethin' like brandy? Fuck. I stared at her as I continued to pull and could see need reflectin' in her eyes. I was sure mine were the same; pitch black with hunger and want. I unlatched after a couple pulls and passed the man back to her like we were humans sharing a bottle of somethin' after a ball game. This went on a couple more times as together we drained the man. We both had the man's blood on us and I had the sudden urge to lick it off of her.

"Now, we can have some fun." She looked at me with a devious grin that had my jeans feelin' very tight. "Oh and to answer your questioning look earlier, I am a shield and I used it on them which is why you were blocked. I was also shielding myself but in a different way."

I made a mental note to talk her later about her shield. It sounded fascinatin' that she could shield not only others but herself as well, and simultaneously it seemed.

I decided to just follow her actions after seein' that look in her eyes. She had a plan and I wanted to be a part of it; however little it was. I didn't want to think about what would happen later; I was just livin' for the now, at least, that was what I kept tellin' myself.

"On my count, send them as much fucking fear as you can, Whitlock."

I swear on everything fuckin' unholy, my jeans were gonna split the fuck open when she said that. I bit back a growl. I wanted so fuckin' badly to rip her clothes off and plunge into her; fuckin' her until she screamed my name out. I wanted to feel her nails on my back, clawin' me. I wanted to feel her walls clench on my hard cock and more importantly, I wanted to sink my teeth in her as I came. I wanted to make her mine and a part of me wanted her to want the same of me. She was bringin' out a part of me that I didn't think ever existed or would ever exist. I thought I had it once but it was laced with nothin' but falsehoods and deception.

The snappin' of her fingers in front of my face brought me out of my stupor.

"You still with me, Whitlock?"

Again, laughter in her eyes and voice but I also felt confusion and want in her feelings as well.

"Sorry, darlin', just got a little lost in thought," I replied sheepishly.

She placed her hand on my chest and I felt a strange warmth comin' off of her touch. She must have felt it too as I watched her brows wrinkle in confusion. There would be time for talk later I reminded myself; work now, talk later.

It was my turn to shake clear my thoughts and I sent the group a large dose of fear. Whimperin', tears, and the acrid smell of human waste filled the air and I watched as Isabella flitted over to one of the men and ran her nail down his neck and blood shot out from the wound. She ran her tongue along the cut and I froze watchin' as the predator in her played with her meal. I was caught up in her and felt the predator within me awaken. The men watched all of this and there were screams of fear and the word "demon" slipped from their mouths. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the guards try to run. I grabbed him by his hair and whipped his head back so he was starin' at me; his eyes full of nuthin' but fear.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" I drawled out; a deadly smile on my face as the man started blubberin' and beggin' for his life.

I wanted to just drain him but at the same time, seein' what Isabella had done, spurred me on. I bit down and tore the man's neck, opening up a huge gash and blood gushed out rainin' on me and the wall behind us. I could feel the blood all over me; on my hair, my body and my clothes. Normally, I would just drain, burn, and then run, but this was pure carnal pleasure. I wanted badly to share this with Isabella. I turned around with the body still grasped in my arms and saw her just as bloody. Our eyes locked and I couldn't suppress the growl that was building from my chest.

Fuck, she was beautiful. Her black outfit was soakin' in blood, it was streaked along her cheek. Her eyes were black and she continued to drag her nail, slicin' into her meal and lappin' up the blood like a hungry kitten. I could hear a growl comin' out of her chest as she continued her fun. She slapped the man a few times before slicin' his cheek and lickin' up her reward. She clawed into his chest and blood splattered onto her as she laughed. She tore into the man's thigh and was rewarded with blood spattering from the severed femoral artery. Even though I couldn't feel all her emotions, I could tell she was full of need as her eyes barely left mine. Fuck, I could even smell her arousal and desire through the blood.

I tore another piece of flesh off the man and drank some before rippin' open his chest and grabbing his still beatin' heart in my hand and squeezed until it exploded. More blood sprayed on me and dripped onto the floor. I bathed in his blood before he was empty. The other men were now huddled close together as I unleashed more fear into them. Their screams and pleas for mercy did nothing but fuel that side of me that I had once so long ago had to suppress because of them and I laughed.

Movin' to the drug runner that had been laying in his pool of blood when I first entered the room, I lifted him up. He was startin' to awaken from his faintin' spell. I sent him a strong dose of fear and watched as his eyes widened and he practically frothed at the mouth in panic. I walked with him over to Isabella as she tossed her drained body against the wall leaving a hole before landing awkwardly onto the floor below. She gave me a smirk as I offered him to her. As she took him from me, she purposely touched me and again left warmth on me.

"Together."

That was all she said but there was more to it than just the meal. At least, a part of me hoped there was. I didn't really know what to make of it as we both sliced into the man and lapped him up; our eyes never leavin' each other. Even back in my early days during the wars, when blood ran freely all the time, I never felt this way. Sure I indulged and bathed in blood with lovers but this was different. It felt different. Now wasn't a time to question it and I hoped whatever this was; well, I hoped she felt it too.

We weren't neat and it didn't matter. Blood was on us, on the floor and decorated the walls. The room that was once swathed in beige was now stained crimson. A total of six bodies were drained in all. For our last victim, we sliced into his neck and just allowed the blood to shower on us. No words had been spoken since she said "together" and no words were needed either. Pure fuckin' carnal pleasure and she was enjoyin' it as much as I was. As we threw our last toy onto the pile, the air suddenly became heavy with a sort of buzzin' between us. There we were both looking at each other breathin' hard. Had we been human, you'd think we had just run a marathon or somethin'.

Isabella moved in front of me and put her hands on my chest. Still no words were needed, hell, I didn't need to use my gift to see the need on her eyes and I knew mine reflected the same thing. Our lips crashed against each other and an onrush of feelings flooded into my system as she had apparently dropped her shield. I pulled her closer to me as our tongues fought for dominance. I tasted the blood from our meals on her and growled into her mouth.

She answered by grabbin' onto my hair and tuggin' hard. Blood and her desire enveloped me and I ran my hands down her ribs before liftin' her up and close to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist immediately and I grabbed that damn thing coverin' her head and yanked it off of her before releasing her hair from the braid. She was beyond intoxicatin' and I was gettin' drunk off of her. I released her lips from our kiss and trailed my tongue along her jaw tastin' her skin and the blood on her. She whimpered and bucked against me and I could feel her wetness through our clothin' as my hard cock pressed up against her. Isabella tilted my head slightly as I continued lickin' and nippin' at her. Then I felt it. Her fuckin' tongue ran along my jaw just as I had done hers and I was nearly undone.

I grabbed her top and shredded it off of her as we fell and crashed onto the floor. Our legs were nuthin' but a tangled mess as our hands grabbed, caressed, and explored each other.

"Fuck, Isabella! You're so fuckin' beautiful," I growled out as I continued lickin' her body.

Her skin had a slight crimson tinge to it as the blood had soaked through to her skin. Her breasts were glorious. I caressed her skin while I licked a trail in between them and watched as her nipples pebbled under my touch. I moved from one peak to the other and licked and sucked on them as she writhed under me. Her whimpers were hot as fuck as I continued trailing my tongue down her torso.

"Jasper, fuck! This feels so good," her voice was breathless but full of need as she rolled her hips against me.

When I reached her pants, I looked up at her as though to ask.

"Please, don't fucking stop!" she panted out and I could feel her emotions: lust, desire, want, need, affection.

I could see it in her eyes as she gazed into mine before I dipped down and grabbed her waistband with my teeth and tore her pants off. I could tell she liked it because her wetness flooded my nose in response. If I thought she was beautiful before, she was a fuckin' goddess in all her glory. I trailed my nose down to her hips and continued licking her skin. I wanted to taste each and every inch of her; to sate that hunger within me. With a smirk, I moved down to her thighs knowin' where she had wanted me to go but I wasn't ready to; not yet.

I licked down one leg before going up to the other. By the time I was done, Isabella was dripping with desire and was nuthin' more than a writhin' mess but she was enjoyin' it as much as I was. Her hands clawed into the pool of blood and her head shook from side to side. I moved her legs apart so I could settle between them and looked at her once more.

"Look at me, Isabella," I murmured as I blew my breath along her center.

She sat up slightly and propped herself on her elbows so she could watch. I slowly licked her inner thigh lappin' up her juices. I took a finger and ran a trail along her slit.

"Fuck, you're so wet," my voice was gruff.

I slowly pushed my finger into her and watched as her hips bucked up in response. She was beyond fuckin' glorious as she laid there in a pool of blood. I pulled my finger out and added another finger before holdin' her hips down and tastin' her. She was incredible and the added bonus of the blood surroundin' us made things just fuckin' sweeter. I teased her clit with my tongue as I continued workin' my fingers in her. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back as though in a silent scream. I needed more and worked my way back up her body and kissed her hard.

She moaned in my mouth as she tasted herself on me. I was so fuckin' hard and ground onto her hip earnin' a moan from her lips. She flipped us both over and pushed herself off of me smirking.

"My turn, Whitlock"

Blood was dripping from her hair leaving trails of crimson on me as she licked my torso just as I had licked hers. She was relentless and who was I to deny this goddess on me? I felt her lickin' over scars that littered my body. Nobody had ever done that and I knew I was done for. No matter what happened, this woman had me and there was no denyin' that.

When she reached my jeans she sat back on her heels and I watched as she grabbed the front belt loops and just pulled. She fuckin' ripped my jeans off of me, but she left my fuckin boots on. Oh fuck, this was better than any fantasy I could imagine. I had no idea how I was gonna get out of this place afterwards but right now, I didn't fuckin' care. I especially didn't care as I felt her tongue run along the length of my cock before she stopped.

"Look at me, Whitlock," she ordered. She fuckin' ordered me with a smirk and I was beyond turned on. I wanted nuthin' more than to fuck her right now but I wanted, no needed to see what was runnin' through that devious mind of hers.

I looked at her and she laid her hands on my chest as she lifted up and hovered over me. Her thighs gripped against mine and I was so fuckin' lost. The blood that was on her hair was leaving scarlet rivulets down her tits and thighs down to my body. She slowly eased my hard cock into her.

I lifted my head only to smash it back onto the stone floor as her tight pussy gripped me. I rocked my hips up to meet hers and placed my bloodied hands onto her creamy white hips grippin' her and liftin' her up.

"Fuck, Isabella, you're so fuckin' tight and wet," I gritted out as she responded by slamming back down on me.

Our growls filled the air as we sated ourselves. The room was filled with a scent of blood and our desire. I flipped her over felt her nails diggin' into my back as I continued thrustin' into her. It was better than I had fuckin' imagined it. Currently, I had her on her knees as I grabbed onto her hips and ploughed into her. I couldn't help but think that she felt like fuckin' home to me. I felt her walls tightenin' around me as I continued. I was close and I could tell she was too. Fuck, she was incredible and I tried not to think of the aftermath as I reached and wrapped her hair around my fist.

"Come for me, Isabella!" I ground out. I watched as she reached down and started playing with her clit, and occasionally her fingers would brush up against my hardened cock. Fuck, seeing that was my undoin'. I released her hair and grabbed onto her hips as I plunged hard and roared out my release. She screamed my name as I felt her walls tighten and she exploded milkin' my cock for all it was worth. I collapsed on top of her as we both panted unnecessarily.

We laid there for a while in silence. She traced nonsensical patterns on my chest using the dryin' blood as paint. I absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair before she sat up and reached her hand out to me. I quickly assessed her emotions and felt affection, curiosity and satisfaction. It shocked me a little that she would feel the same but at the same time, an inner part of me was glad that she felt more than just the lust from earlier.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and get the fuck out of here. I am sure you have questions and I know I do so let's get this job over with and we can talk."

"Yes ma'am!" I got up and took her hand. We were burnin' the place down later so the blood trail we were leavin' wasn't a big deal as we headed up the stairs to clean ourselves and raid the closets for clothes since ours were shredded beyond all recognition. We had another passion filled session while in the shower before we got back into work mode.

I opened the front door to see the duffel bag that Isabella must have dropped off before she headed inside. Inside were C4 devices that the Volturi liked to use for covering up these jobs. To make sure human authorities were thoroughly misled, I made sure the crime scene looked like a typical drug war between cartels. I grabbed the bag and brought it in. I used some specially made bullets that had been a rival mob signature and I quickly shot the bodies a few times. I then grabbed the bundles of drugs and planted them around the house and outside the perimeter before settin' the timer for the bombs. I turned to see where Isabella had gone and she had just finished putting her Volturi cloak on and was watchin' me with rapt fascination. I winked at her as I set the last of the devices and reached for her hand.

"Where did you learn all that, Whitlock?" she asked laughing as she took my hand and we headed towards the outer wall.

"I've had some practice." I shrugged as we reached the wall. I looked at her and knowin' that she could scale the wall regardless, I was still a gentleman nonetheless and offered to boost her up.

"No need, but thank you," she whispered as she lithely jumped to the top of the wall and crouched low.

I followed her up and over before hittin' the remote sensor causing the villa behind us and all our carnage to be set aflame.

We walked quickly away, Isabella had her arms wrapped around me and mine around hers as we retraced my path from earlier. I never imagined my night would have been completely different than other nights of freelancin'. Never would I have imagined findin' Isabella as a Volturi guard and a human drinker. Hell, I never would have imagined seein' her again after all that had happened. Never would I have imagined what we shared. I mean, last I remembered seein' her, she was still a clumsy human that was in love with that so-called brother of that family I once was a part of.

"Isabella," I turned to look at her suddenly. I didn't want to feel needy but there was so much to talk about. "My speedboat is docked in the harbor. We can take that back to the mainland if you want."

She looked up at me, her eyes no longer black but a brilliant crimson and I felt myself get lost in her orbs again.

"Sounds good to me," Isabella replied with a smile. "Oh and I think you should know, Whitlock. I've requested to be permanently assigned to work with you so we will have lots of time to talk."

We continued walking as we neared the harbor. To the unaware, we were nothing more than a couple of people who were just lost in each other. We hopped onto my speed boat and took off.

As the first hints of dawn broke into the night sky, I felt, for the first time in my long life, a sense of completion.

_NOTES:_

_For those who have followed my stories, yeah, this became the first chapter to Bound in Blood which will no longer be posted here. Please check my profile to see where you can find Bound in Blood. It is now a complete multichapter fic._


End file.
